3 words or a thousand?
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve gets a new tattoo. A new tattoo thats all for Danny, a tattoo that says what he cant sometimes


Three words or a thousand?

A pictures worth a thousand words. Steve couldn't count how many times he had heard that old saying and now as he lay and snuggled with Danny, and felt the itch on his chest, he knew that it couldn't be more true.

"Commander McGarrett. I was wondering when your hot body would walk through my door again" Marissa said as Steve walked into the tattoo parlor and Steve smiled at her. He'd known Marissa for 7 years since he'd gotten his first tattoo and they had become good friends. She knew about his Navy time and she liked teasing and joking with him, calling him hot and offering a good time, but Steve knew it was all good natured fun.

"Marissa" He smiled and hugged her real quick "Looking good as normal" her dark hair curled and bounced around her shoulders, and her green eyes always had a twinkle to them. If Steve wasn't madly in love with Danny, he might take Marissa up on her offer, she was very attractive.

"Bullshit" Marissa chuckled and punched him in the shoulder lightly "You. On the other hand" She didn't hide the way her eyes roamed up and down Steve's body, before stopping to linger on his face "You finally gonna let me tattoo that fine ass of yours?"

Steve laughed "Not today 'Rissa" He pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing he'd been working on for a couple of days and handed to it "Right here" he said pointing to the spot on his left pec, right above the nipple.

"Your chest is good enough for me for today" Marissa smiled and pointed to a back room "After you"

Steve walked by her and to the back room where there was a chair, a stool, and a cart filled with ink and tattoo needles. She walked in behind him and shut the door.

"Alright shirt off and have a seat. You know the drill Steve" Marissa seated herself on the stool and turned to a nearby table to begin tracing the drawing into transferable paper so she could outline it on his chest.

Steve whipped off his shirt and draped it over the chair and sat down, trying to calm his nerves and relax his body. Tattoos didn't hurt but he was nervous because this tattoo was different. This one would show Danny what Steve could never say because he wasn't good with words. Marissa finished and wiped the spot where the tattoo was going with antiseptic and pressed the paper onto his skin before peeling it back and making sure it was perfect.

"Ready?" Marissa asked, slipping on a pair of latex gloves and turning a gun on.

"Ready" Steve answered and drew in a deep breath before letting it out. He felt her fingers pull the skin and begin outlining the tattoo, on his left pec right above the nipple just like he'd said.

She worked for about 10 minutes before she asked "So what brought on this new tattoo?"

"Someone I met" Steve said, staring at the ceiling, thinking said person now.

"Really now?" Marissa said and Steve could hear the laughter in her voice "Who are they? Man or Woman?"

Steve felt her wipe away excess ink "Man. His name is Danny and he's my partner at Five-0"

"Danny huh? Tell me about him" Marissa asked as she worked on the tattoo, occasionally dipping the needle in the ink.

"There's a lot to tell..." Steve said then continued "He's shorter than me and blonde. From Jersey. He's got a big mouth-" Steve was cut off as Marissa sniggered "What?"

"I bet he does have a big mouth" Marissa said, then smiled fondly at him "He would have to have one to be with you" she winked and laughed some more.

Steve knew exactly what she meant and glared at her before continuing "Anyways! He's obnoxiously loud" and before Marissa could make another comment he said "Both in and out of the bedroom" when Marissa sputtered a little, he chuckled "He's stocky and he has a great body. Well defined muscle under golden skin, not tan, golden"

"I gotcha. Golden skin, not tan" Marissa laughed when she got another glare from Steve "I'm gonna start on the coloring now"

Steve nodded and looked down while she changed needles, it was coming along nicely "Well don't stop now Commander. Tell me the rest about this man of yours" Marissa said before pushing him back down and beginning to color the tattoo in.

Steve let himself slip back into a relaxed mode which wasn't hard when thinking about Danny "Oh he has a little girl named Grace. Cutest girl you have ever seen in your life. She spends some weekends with us. I love her to death"

Marissa smiled fondly as she listened to Steve describe the family he had created. It sounded nice, maybe it was time for her to find a guy and start a family, it made Steve happy, why not her? She was putting on the finishing touches and Steve was still babbling.

"I forgot his blue eyes. They get lighter and darker depending on his mood or what he's doing like ranting at me or getting pissed off. His smile lights up my world...SHIT! Ow!" Steve jumped and hissed in pain when Marissa slapped the new tattoo.

"Helps the ink set" Marissa said and winked, laughing at him "You were really getting into describing him, I almost lost ya for a second there"

Steve glared at her some more as she wiped away the excess ink and blood left on his chest "Have a look" she said, pointing to a full length mirror on the wall. He stood up and walked to the mirror, looking at the red, irritated skin and the new tattoo that was now a part of him.

Steve's insides bubbled with excitement "It looks great Marissa, as always" He chuckled when she scoffed and slapped his shoulder "Suck-up" she said.

Steve pulled his shirt on gingerly and walked to the front with her. As they reached the counter, he pulled out his wallet to pay but was stopped when she held up her hand "That one's on the house. As long as you tell me how he likes it" She winked.

Steve laughed and slipped his wallet back into his pants pocket "Will do"

When he got home he could barely contain himself and he ran up the stairs to the front door and barged inside "Danno! Where are you? I have something to show you!"

When there was no answer, Steve went looking. Danny was nowhere to be seen inside and Steve saw him out on the deck, drinking beer. He walked outside and stood in front of Danny.

"Hey babe, been waiting for you to get home. Why did that errand take so long?" Danny asked, setting his beer down and squinting up at Steve.

"Come inside and I'll show you" Steve replied, grabbing Danny's hand and pulling him up and through the door before sitting him on the couch "This is why" Steve pulled his tshirt off slowly, wincing as the muscle where the new tattoo was pulled. He threw the shirt on the coffee table and looked at Danny's face. It went from shock to amazement then it went blank and before Steve could blink Danny was standing in front of him.

Steve looked down as he saw Danny raise his hand and his fingertips hovered just over the new ink. Then he heard Danny whisper "Can..Can I touch it?"

"Gently" Steve whispered "It's still a little sore" Even though his skin was heated, he felt goosebumps rise around the patch of skin where Danny's fingertips ghosted over the reddened skin. He watched as Danny trailed every line of ink and then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to it.

"Why?" Danny asked, looking up at Steve, the breath tickling the sensitive skin "What does a sun mean?"

Steve cupped Danny's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes "You. It represents you. You brought light to my dark world after my dad died. You bring out the best and worst in me but I love you. I know I don't always say it or sometimes I can't find the right words but I hope this says it all for you"

"It says all that and more" Danny whispered before wrapping a hand around Steve's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He molded his lips to Steve's, and ran his hands up and down the tanned back, feeling the muscles ripple as Steve's arms moved around Danny's backs pulling him closer.

They spent the next couple hours on the couch, kissing and rubbing against each other, no sex just laying in each others arms, enjoying the feel of each other. As the day faded into night, Danny pulled Steve upstairs and undressed him. Danny quickly undressed himself and slid in beside Steve, curling up to his side and laying his head on the solid chest, opposite the tattoo.

Danny felt Steve's breathing even out and glanced up to see his long lashes resting on his cheeks, sleeping peacefully. He looked at the tattoo and smiled. A picture was worth a thousand words or in their case a tattoo worth 3 words. 3 words that meant so much.


End file.
